Land of Blood and Broken Bones
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: The story of Indonesia
1. A new nation

"Where are you taking my sisters?"

"Do not worry, senorita. I will take good are of her."

"Trust me, dear... Your sister is in good hands."

"Why are you taking them from me?"

The two men turned, Malacca and Tawalisi in their arms, as they sauntered away. Nusantara watched, before her feet ran, and ran... After her baby sisters... As they boarded two different ships, and sailed away... As fast as how her tears trickled down her cheeks, and as fast as the rain that fell not long after that...

_Please come back... Please come back..._

Nusantara watched her friend slowly change. His dark skin that she had loved so much turned white, his beautiful warm brown eyes turning green behind his closed eyelids. Why was he changing? Her young, innocent eyes stared in confusion into something she didn't understand and yet something so painfully familiar; abandonment.

"Yolngu? Are you leaving me too?"

He remained silent, and Nusantara could only cry yet again.

_Please come back... Please come back..._

She is slowly pulled away, out of the room, into a world she did not recognize.

"What is this place?"

It looked familiar, and yet, she didn't know what this place was.

"This is home, Indie."

"Who is Indie?"

"You are Indie."

"I'm not Indie. My name is Nusantara."

"Not anymore."

_Please come back... Please let me come back..._

Nusantara grew up alone, under opression and pressure. Her days were spent out in the fields or in the mines. If she was a good girl, she would be given bread. If she was a bad girl, she would be given an empty plate.

Every morning, Netherlands would ask her, "Are you a good girl, or a bad girl today?"

And she would answer, "I will be good if you treat my land well. I will be bad if you treat my people badly."

It was the same everyday.

_Let me come back..._

Nusantara grew up a lonely girl. She was not allowed to laugh, or play like other children her age. She was not allowed to speak unless spoken to. She was becoming something she never wanted to be. She wanted to be free and do as she pleases. She wanted to have a friend.

_Let me be heard..._

On one faithful day, she was taken away from her prison of a home. It was the most amazing thrill she had felt in ages. She was taken to a home, somewhere in Batavia, where she was introduced to two men named Sukarno and Hatta. That was after people started calling her Indonesia. "We will set you free." They said. "We will help you become a nation."

"... A nation...?"

_Please hear me..._

Indonesia tugged hard at the hem of her new clothes. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, as if attempting to burst through her ribcage and run away from her impending fate. She was going to made into something... Something she didn't know she could be... Something she didn't even want to be. But... She wanted freedom, right?

"Everything has a price..." Indonesia took a deep breath. She would lose her free will... But she would have her freedom, right? And yet still, she was afraid.

"Indonesia Merdeka!"

The words rang in her head. Even long after everyone had gone. She covered her ears, hoping it would go away, and yet it never did. She took a shaky breath, and stepped on to the stage where Sukarno was standing on just a few moments ago. She gazed up at the flag pole, where a red and white was flag fluttering in the wind.

So... This was who she was now... This... Indonesia... Not Majapahit, not Kutai... Not Nusantara...

Indonesia. She was Indonesia.

Without her consent, her fate and name were decided for her. But she wasn't human. She didn't have a choice in anything. Everything was decided for her. And if it were the wrong decision, she suffered for them.

Indonesia watched as the skies turned gray, and soon rained.


	2. A promise

Pretty quick update, no? Well, I hope you enjoys it

* * *

It was overwhelming.

It was only a few months when Indonesia finally smiled again. Her people and her bosses Sukarno and Hatta, never tired to help her grow into her new identity. They never tired to make her feel like the luckiest being on earth. And it was undeniable, she was a great nation indeed.

She stood alongside her boss for everything, almost never leaving his side. They shared a great bond. Even after he was gone.

A new president was raised, and yes, she had gotten her wish, she was free again. She could play any time she wanted, and do as she pleases, not to mention the new things that were introduced to her. And along with the traumatic G30S-PKI event, she was reminded that dream come trues always had a catch.

"Malacca? Tawalisi?!" Indonesia's eyes widened in happiness at two familiar faces her boss had found for her.

"What? What are you talking about? My name is Malaysia, and that's Philippines." Her sister, Malaysia, said flatly. "We're not little kids anymore."

"Oh- O-of course! It's just that... It's so nice to see you again..." Indonesia held back her tears.

"You too, ate." Tawalisi- Philippines, nodded. She was such a beautiful girl now. "It's been a while."

And Indonesia had to remind herself, they were not a part of her anymore. They didn't belong to her anymore. They were their own persons. And it was good. She knew firsthand how that felt, but it could be different for them than it was for her. "It's so nice to know you're both still here..."

"I guess... Well, we have things to do. Maybe we'll talk some other time.""Goodbye, ate."

It's times like those that truly made her miss the past.

* * *

"Indonesia, we're going to a special meeting today." Suharto said as the new nation stared at him with big brown eyes.

"Really? With who?"

"Australia. He would be here any minute now."

Indonesia's heart stopped. Australia? That boy that had supposedly replaced her friend Yolngu? But he didn't like her...

She took a deep breath, but nodded, every minute making her uncomfortably anxious, up to the point she was once again fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. And before she could even realize it, they were at the airport, boarding a plane that would take her back to Arnhem Land, or Marage as she called it.

A few hours, and the plane landed. Indonesia clumsily climbed down as the air somewhat soothed her nerves. She boarded another car, but this time, she was dropped off at the Australian's house while Suharto handled the meeting.

"Nice to see ya again, mate."

Indonesia nearly choked on her own spit. But she gathered enough strength inside of her to turn around and look at the bandage wearing nation, a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too." It was a lie, she knew. But she also knew that he was lying too. Indonesia observed him quietly, and already she knew that the friendship she had lost would be forever lost. And it was would only be so much _better_ from there. And Nesia knew that.

"Er, listen, mate... I just wanted to say me apologies... For, y'know, what happened before."

"You don't have to. There are lots of things we could be sorry for."

"No, mate... I really am sorry. I just, I want us to make up, y'know? No matter what our bosses tells us to do... I want us to be mates. And, I'm sorry if I do anything to hurt ya." Australia had chosen his words very carefully, just to make sure he didn't himself look like a fool, or offend her, and Indonesia had only stared at him. A smile slowly tugged at her lips.

"Will you promise?" She held out her pinky, and Australia smiled, wrapping his own pinky around her's.

"Yea, I promise."

* * *

Urgghhh so short... Must be the shortest thing I've ever written... With... A lil' bit... AUSSIENESIA FLUFF!

Well, an RnR is very appreciated


End file.
